1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to policy modification and more particularly relates to pre-boot policy modification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are often organized as clients in a computer system. Each computer may communicate with a server through a network. The server may provide a number of services for each computer. For example, the server may backup each computer, provide software applications for each computer, and make databases available for each computer.
The server may also configure and manage each computer in the computer system. For example, the server may install software, update software, perform virus scans, and the like. The server typically communicates with an operating system of each computer when performing these maintenance functions.
Computers typically use a pre-boot environment such as a Binary Input/Output System (BIOS) to boot an operating system. The BIOS may include executable code that tests the computer, configures the computer, and loads the operating system from a storage device. The operating system may then provide the full functionality required by the computer.
The BIOS may employ a policy to configure the computer. For example, the BIOS may read one or more policy settings from the policy and configure the computer accordingly.
Unfortunately, the BIOS typically lacks the functionality to communicate through the network to the server. As a result, the BIOS may be unable to receive policy updates from the server and thus be unable to boot the computer with the updates.